


worrywart

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, i've been having A Day so i took it out on dipster, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: another beautiful day in piedmont, california.





	worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags, tw anxiety. i've been having a bad day, so i had to vent write before i ended up peeling my skin off.

A nice, normal day. Sunny. Breezy. Warm enough for shorts but just cool enough that you don’t feel like dying. By all accounts, a perfect day. A perfect. Beautiful. Day.

 

So why does he feel like everything is going to go wrong?

 

Ever since he’d woken up  _ (alone again that’s fine that’s normal parents working Mabel at the pool normal fine fine FINE)  _ Dipper had felt the world closing in. The walls were constricting around him, making it so hard for him to breathe. Couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t eat. Just existing, a void of nausea and worry.

 

It’s stupid.  _ He’s  _ stupid. Worrying over nothing when there’s nothing to be worried about. Gut twisting for no  _ fucking  _ reason. Food seeming an impossible chore.

 

Nothing stops it. Not calling Mabel  _ (no answer as usual as FUCKING usual not important normal normal all normal),  _ not watching TV  _ (can’t focus was that carpet always so ugly?),  _ not even stress eating because, as said before, nausea.

 

Stress and scratching and scratching big long welts running up his scarred up arms blood leaking out from jagged holes and oh isn’t that funny that looks like a fork stab oh great it’s back it’s back it’s back

 

pace

 

pace and pace and pace get the energy out around and around in circles until you collapse or puke it’s fine it’s normal you’re just being stupid overreacting as always dumbass dipper fucking useless good for nothing worrywart

 

around and around around around again again again

 

phone rings. he nearly falls. scrambles to the living room. telemarketer. not mabel not his parents nobody important nobody  _ useful. _

 

just him. alone with his thoughts.

 

what a wonderful day.


End file.
